


Last Victim

by pushingsupergazette



Category: Lee Pace Fandom, actor Lee Pace
Genre: F/M, Jack the Ripper - Freeform, Lee Pace - Freeform, Oneshot, Slight Violence, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingsupergazette/pseuds/pushingsupergazette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A killer went large back during the times of old London; a criminal known as Jack the Ripper. Beautiful you were working in a brothel looking for customers then one day came a handsome looking man with the most delightful smile asking for your hand (well, not in marriage). It was a rare sight in a brothel, never to be seen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Victim

**Author's Note:**

> so, let me just change the facts because I'm just writing a story. I usually write a story of a character in their original trait (which made me unable to become creative) & my sis told me to think of a character as a different person. A killer? A victim? A billionaire? And so I sorta improvised. It had been a while since I last wrote and I usually keep the fanfics to myself because there was one time someone had stole my work. Now I'm just complaining but anyway, I hope you all enjoy. This is my first published fanfic in years.  
> this is the story where Lee Pace is Jack the Ripper  
> like the usual your name (y/n), eye colour (e/c), hair colour (h/c) and stuffs.  
> I'm sorry to say this but I do not take requests.
> 
> please comment, I might post some more. >.

Many women were killed in England and the terror spread like wildfire. It wasn’t only women who lived in fear but the men as well despite the fact that men weren’t the victims of these gruesome murders. Scotland Yard’s hands were full and they couldn’t seem to figure out who was the murderer. They had a few suspects but with the least amount of evidence to pinpoint them.

                Women were advised to always stay home and not to go around in the evening as it was too dangerous.

You were young, pretty, petite and an orphan. A brothel was willing to accept you as long as you’re up to prostitution. To find your first customer however, was rather difficult since men always wanted a rather experienced woman instead of a virgin like you. The brothel was like a small bar and upstairs is the rooms for women to service the men. The bar is where the men make their choice which woman they want then proceed to the rooms after a few drinks or even directly after meeting.

“(y/n), I get what you feel. I was once a virgin, you know. The man which took my virginity was such a fat pig” Belle; one of the brothel’s finest said to you. The few other women around you nodded in pity. “It’s going to be pretty hard for you to find money. It’ll get easier after a few men, trust me” Ella told you while curling your silken long hair.

“Men love women with experience and you’re with zero experience, that’s the problem. But you will find a way. You will” another would say to console you. Truth is you weren’t really bothered about that. A man came up to look at all of you girls and began to make his choice. He took your hand but then Belle stopped him.

“Are you certain, sir?” she asked. “Why?” the man asked in return.

“Because she’s a virgin” the man automatically let go of your hand and scrunched his nose. “I wouldn’t want a virgin. What about you?” he asked Belle.

“I am not” she smiled and hooked her arms around him like bait which caught a fish.

                It had always been like that for almost a month. Men would take you as their first choice and when mentioned you were a virgin, they’d let you go and look for another instead. What was wrong with inexperienced person? To be experienced, one must first know of nothing.

You sighed in defeat. Probably you never will be able to get money by prostituting since giving away your virginity is such a hard thing. Just then, a man came. He was properly groomed and well dressed with his suit and bowtie. He is tall, handsome and just. The gaze upon his eyes was able to weaken one’s knees.

“Good evening, ladies” he greeted in his low, low voice. True, you’ve seen a lot of man but none as catchy as this young male. He has this air of mystery surrounding him; like a dark forest filled with mist. You’ll never know once you’ve been on an adventure. And unlike all the men which had taken your hand, he offered you his open palm; waiting for you to put your hand upon his.

“May I?” he asked in the most court way of speaking; asking for your hand as if to propose for marriage. That sight was rare enough to be seen in a brothel, for a man to properly seek for a woman. His head, bowed down; putting himself in a lower rank than you.

“Just for a moment, sir” your friend said. He looked up with one brow raised; indicating the question of ‘what is the matter?’

“She is a virgin” your friend stated. You were ready enough to watch this proper man being swept away by one of your friends.

                “What is the wrong in that?” he questioned. “Are you certain of this, sir?” they asked for his confirmation. Your friends were afraid he’s had too much to drink or probably he was slightly out of his mind and the brothel certainly didn’t want a customer to be unsatisfied with their choice.

With a smile, he gave a curt nod. “Do not question my authority. Of course I am certain” he said and finally, your hand held his big waiting hand.

“I am so jealous of you, (y/n)! You have a handsome one as your first! Have a great time!” your friends said. The man chuckled as he treated you for a drink at the bar.

“Are you always fond of virgins, sir?” you asked him right after he made an order. He looked at you with a smile. “Let’s just say I have the feel for it today” he said, fixing his bowtie.

“What is your name?” you asked. “Lee—I am Lee Pace. And what is yours, young lady?”

“(y/n)”

“Oh? Which means beautiful” his remark made you blush like mad. Nobody had actually said this to you before. You were always left alone and lived with the women in the brothel since you were young. All you knew were temporary pleasures and sex.

                “What makes a respectable man like you to be in a place like this?” you asked. He sighed. “All men looked respectable enough until you discover their beast then you realize they are not worthy of any respect at all” he said.

After your drinks, both of you walked up the stairs to look for a room. His hand was holding yours as both of you passed the halls which were filled with obscene sounds.

“OH GOD! MORE! MORE!”

                “HARDER! HARDER!”

                                “I’M COMING!!!”

You’ve finally registered it in your mind that Lee is going to take your virginity away for good. Fear enveloped you and he, as if had read your mind, turned to look at you.

“Do not worry. Everything will be safe” he smiled and found a vacant room for both of you to temporarily reside.

                He turned on the dim lights so you could cover your embarrassment of being a first-timer. He was very well considerate of you and that made you guiltier. You were afraid you weren’t good enough so you just stood at the corner of the room, covering your face with your hands.

Lee came towards you and pulled you close to his chest. “We’ll slowly take everything off, alright?” he asked and you slowly nodded.

His hands were gentle and light, you couldn’t feel it when he slowly took off your clothes and you were finally left with nothing. He carried your nude body and laid you on the big sheet of white. It was then his turn to undress and after, he lied himself beside you.

“How cute…” he complimented at the sight of your reddened cheeks. He leaned on closer to give you your first kiss. It was wonderful, very wonderful. His fingers trailed upon your skin and finally he hugged you. Both of you stayed in that position for a while and when you realized it, he was already asleep.

‘He’s not going to do it?’ you thought while you looked up at his serene sleeping face. You were afraid you would fall in love with this gentleman. It is certainly not allowed for brothel workers to have their feelings involved. It was just utter impossible to work out.

*

The following day you woke up to this gentleman staring at you with delight in his face. It seems that he had been watching you for quite a long time. You then realized that you were naked and shyly covered your mounds and your virgin womanhood.

“It must’ve been hard” he smiled and got up. You seated yourself up, arms still covering your breasts; you were astounded by the size of his penis. He laughed when he saw your gaping mouth.

“A beast that will tear you open” he said and pulled you up to help you dress. His hands were gentle when he placed on your undergarments then followed by your dress. In return, you helped him dressed up as well.

                “I shall tell the owner of this brothel that the package hasn’t been opened yet. I shall see you again tomorrow evening” he smiled and gave you cash which you refused.

“I didn’t—we didn’t…” He forced the money upon you, saying that you needed it to survive. You were thankful for the presence of this man and he left.

*

“Package unopened? Wait, you both didn’t have an intercourse?” Belle asked. She was thoroughly surprised as the others. “Yes, we didn’t” you said as you looked at the news.

**MURDERER STILL AT LARGE!**

**SCOTLAND YARD STILL LOOKING FOR PERPETRATOR.**

_Women are strongly advised to stay at home for safety and not go out at night!_

 

You sighed the news. There had been eight killings in total and there was only one single murderer which the Scotland Yard couldn’t even handle. You respected the killer as he was able the manoeuvre his way out from being caught. He was admirable in a way. It is in your best wishes to meet his murderer and if he were to kill you, you want to know what he would do to escape.

“This is a madman! Just how sick is he? Spilling guts out and pulling the heart out of innocent women?” Ella said out of anger.

                “I’d cut his penis and see what he has to say about it” another said.

“How cheap does he think life is?”

*

Another body was found on the following day underneath the bridge, on the way towards the outskirts of London. It was the body of a young prostitute named Sophia. Just like the usual cases, the insides were all taken out.

                It sent terrors to the women especially the women in the brothel since they work with men every day. Just who knows one of the men might be the infamous Jack the Ripper.

The gentleman Lee came again, a little bit earlier than you had expected him to. “I’m taking her again for the night” he said to your friends.

                “Why leaving the package unopened?” they asked and Lee laughed in amusement.

“Why? I wonder why? Simply because I’m trying to find the right time to open it” he said and opened the newspapers.

**BEWARE OF JACK THE RIPPER!**

He snickered. “Times now really are getting dangerous, isn’t it?” he asked, looking over at you for an opinion. “I must say, I sort of respect him” you confessed honestly.

He grunted. “Strange… Most people respect singers or actors. Why do you respect this beast?” he asked. You looked at him straight in the eye while you answered.

                “There is a reason why a beast is a beast just like why I am here. It is admirable how he is able to slip his way past the Scotland Yard. He is just one man but behaves like many” you said in admiration.

“Don’t mind her, sir. She is a wee bit of strange” Ella told him and he nodded. “It’s okay. In that strangeness I find it unique”

                You both had a few conversations before leaving to the room and did the same thing. While you were lying on his bare body, you looked up at him to ask a question.

“Lee…” you softly called, making sure whether or not he’s asleep.  

“Hmm?”

“If Jack the Ripper were to kill me…” you started and began to think on your words.

                “Will he tear my gut open and spread it all over? How is he going to escape from my dead body? I believe that he escaped in different way for every victim. Has he thought of a way to escape me?”

Lee stroked your hair. “I don’t think he would do that...” Lee said and paused.

“He will not be able to escape you”

                “And that will be the end of him? He’ll be hanged?”

“He will get what he deserves…” was the last thing Lee had said before he dozed off.

*

The following day started the same. Dressing one another and he kissed you goodbye. It felt like both of you were really lovers.

“I’ll see you tomorrow evening…” he said. It made you wonder, why would he alternately meet you instead of continuously? Probably he was going to another brothel, you told yourself.

“Package still unopened?” your friends asked you.

                “Exactly” was your reply.

“Stupid man!” they laughed at one another.

                “Probably he’s a virgin too!” another wave of laughter.

There was no way he was a virgin. He was way too bold to be one. The way he kissed you, it was obvious that he is way more than experienced.

“Hey, have you guys any idea what Sir Lee Pace works as?” you asked your friends since they seem to know a lot about men in London.

“Doctor?” “Why the hell a doctor? Has he no clinic to run going here?” another asked.

                “Private doctor, idiot”

“I heard he was a rich philanthropist” another would say.

                “Whatever he is, he is loaded. Probably a relative of the Queen”

“That is sleek and you’re lucky, (y/n)!”

You could only manage a shy smile upon your face.

*

The following day, another corpse was found abandoned at an alley. Some hungry dogs had eaten part of her scattered intestine. She was a worker in a brothel nearby and was recognized by the name Cate. What a pitiful lady, really.

Waves of terror endlessly flooded England. Now it is confirmed that the women working in the brothel are the ones in great danger for the murderer’s favourite victims were prostitutes.

                Lee came right on time and he sat at the usual place. Your friends were greatly fond of the handsome man and would strike up a proper conversation with him. His presence in the brothel seems to make a soiled place cleaner.

Lee had bought you a gift which your friends deem was from a famous jewellery store in all of England. “No doubt you are a rich man” Belle said.

                “I wouldn’t say I’m otherwise” he handsomely smiled and put on the necklace for you.

“Such a lucky girl!” your friends said, envious of you.

*

It had been thirteen victims in total now and you were suspicious towards Lee. You found out that all the women killed were the ones from the brothel Lee had went to during the day he didn’t come over to see you.

                It was again the day for him to come over and you had the need to ask him about it. Fear needed to be placed behind you. You needed an answer for this.

*

“Lee, I have something to ask of you” you said as he was taking off your undergarments.

                “What is it, (y/n)?” he had always made sure not even one single syllable of your name was missed out from his mouth.

You went thinking again on how to arrange your words when both of you lied nakedly once again on the familiar bed.

He kissed your shoulder blade and circles his thumb on your hip.

“Are you—Jack the Ripper?” he stopped and he looked up at you. “What made you deem so?”

“That on the days you weren’t there to see me; women from the very brothel you visit were killed”

                Lee had looked so forlorn and sad. Tears fell from his eyes.

“I never thought you could actually see through me” he whispered as he gently rubbed your stomach. All this while, you had fallen in love with the infamous murderer and he was Lee Pace all along.

“The necklace—was it from one of your victims?” you asked.

“No it wasn’t…” he soundlessly said. It was just air coming from his mouth which was lucky enough to be words.

                He softly snickered. “How could you be bothered about that necklace? Why don’t you fear for your life instead?” he questioned. You cupped his face in between your hands.

“This is because I’ve fallen in love with you. And I do not want to own something which belonged to another woman before me” you said as your noses touched.

“As your friends had said it… I had bought it from a famous jewellery store in all of England. It was very expensive but it was nothing compared to your worth…” tears were falling uncontrollably from his eyes. Truth is, the murderer everybody was afraid of was nothing but a frightful man.

“I am a murderer, do you not realize? I am a beast unworthy of your respect” teardrops were hanging idly on his long lashes, waiting to fall upon his cheeks.

                You kissed his lips. “Then—let us end this now and for all” you whispered at his ear.

*

Both of you kissed as if tomorrow never existed. True, tomorrow might cease to exist for you but his tomorrow will still be certain but after that, it becomes a mystery.

                The very hands which killed were the very hands that embraced you tight and gave you pleasure. His lips sucked on your pert bud and you gave a lewd response. “Lee… maybe in another lifetime, we’ll have children together…” you moaned.

“It will become our promise” he replied and his lips returned to yours. He inserted a finger into your wet cavern and gave it a thrust. You were about to lose your mind. “Lee—oh Lee!” you screamed in ecstasy.

After a while of intense foreplay, Lee positioned himself to enter your slick opening. You were ready; you had to be ready for this. “Finally, the package has to be opened” you gave a small laugh.

“Yeah… here goes” and he placed his engorged length within your small cavern. He had torn your hymen and made you bleed out your virginity. It was worth it; for love and for the end of all murders.

He shoved himself back in once he’s gone out and the friction was giving you nothing but pure pleasure. Lee picked up speed and kept on hitting the right places.

“Ah—Lee! Lee!” you moaned his name. It was music to his ears, your screams and the obscene sound of both your colliding flesh.

                Finally you both came to a climax and he ejaculated his hot seed within you. He took out his limp member which you cleaned up with your mouth. He held you close into a hug and cried once again.

Was this the same man who killed the thirteen women? You can be convinced that it wasn’t but unfortunately it was.

You wiped his tears and kissed it all away. “You have to say goodbye, Lee” you said, almost inaudible but only to his hearing. He nodded and took out a needle to inject you with poison.

“Don’t worry, (y/n). It wouldn’t hurt at all. You’ll just feel sleepy and you’ll be gone…” it was hard for him to say it and you knew it very well.

                “I couldn’t bring myself to kill you. It pains me to have you dead” he swallowed his tears, his voice in a desperate call.

You gave him a last kiss as he injected you with the poison. As he said, you did felt sleepy and with that, your life drifted away. “Goodbye, (y/n)” he said your full name in farewell.

                Lee threw the needle away and hugged your lifeless body. He cried, he cried so hard. The following day came but you never came back. You had taken his love away with you. As what Lee had said, Jack the Ripper did not open your guts and scatter it open and he certainly did not find a way to escape you.

*

**JACK THE RIPPER FINALLY CAUGHT!**

**MURDERER SHALL BE HANGED IN PUBLIC TO SEE.**

_A pitiful young belle of the brothel was killed. Murder was not like of the ones before. Body was clean and no guts scattered. A philanthropist doctor, Lee Pace; or as known as Jack the Ripper had cried while holding victim’s body when he was found. After long months of search, perpetrator is finally found and case is closed. Civilians are now confirmed safe from the gruesome murderer._

 

It was written on the newspaper a few days after. Lee was ready to die after all. He was waiting for a new life where he would be reunited with (y/n). He had asked for forgiveness from God for all the murders he had made. All was because of this one single girl; the girl he so loved; (y/n).

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
